The present invention relates to the field of devices for dispensing fluids and in particular regards a system for release or movement of a fluid-dispensing head.
It is known that fluid-dispensing heads are typically mounted within a closed fluid-supply device. With said dispensing heads there is hence a simultaneous or sequential introduction or supply of a given amount of one or more fluids in a container set underneath them, possibly on a resting surface.
The fluid-dispensing head typically comprises a plurality of supply terminals (or nozzles) distinct from one another, each of which supplies a given fluid, which could, for example, be a colouring agent, a paint, a solvent, an additive, an essence or an aroma.
At the end of the supply cycle, in the case where the supply device is to be left inactive for a given period of time, it is expedient for the fluid-dispensing head to be cleaned from fluid residue, which, by hardening in contact with the external environment over time, may cause clogging of the outlet holes of the nozzles.
Normally, the fluid-dispensing head is fixed, and the fluid-outlet holes are set facing downwards.
The cleaning operation is commonly performed manually by an operator, who is forced to bend down or crouch to bring a special cleaning tool up to the nozzles.
Consequently, the action of cleaning requires a plurality of movements by the user, who must clean the fluid-dispensing head working from beneath upwards. The inconvenience of the operation of cleaning of a fluid-dispensing head is encountered in any case even in supply devices of an open type, in which the structure is not completely enclosed in a casing.